How Over The Stars Came To Be
by 1Bluefur
Summary: When Johnny hears Squee listening to some interesting music he becomes inspired. After having his lyrics approved as good by Squee, Nny decides to start his own band! Invader ZIM and Lenore crossover, rated T to be safe.
1. The Start and Edgar

**How Over The Stars Came To Be**

**The Start and Edgar**

Disclaimer:JTHM,Invader ZIM and Lenore all belong to Jhonen Vasquez,Viacom and Roman Dirge respectively.I'd also like to add both Jhonen and Roman are property of Slave Labor Graphics.

Johnny was never the one to be interested in any modern music. For the thin navy haired Mexican it was classical music that he always listened to. However, one night he came to visit his friend Squee(who after 3 years stopped fearing him), and he was listening to some music.

Todd Castil changed a fair bit over the years. He grew taller and lankier, his eyes still were big and amber brown. Though less so then when he was 9, the 13 year old was mostly seen wearing a yellow shirt with 'Squeaky' written on it in orange letters. Though on occasion he wore a black shirt with Johnny's 'Z?' symbol on it. When he turned 13 Johnny wanted to give it to him as a present but couldn't get anything like it. So in honor of Johnny's thoughtfulness Squee got the shirt made.

On that night he'd been relaxing while listening to 'Pet' by A Perfect Circle. Johnny had come in to say 'hi' as usually, but upon hearing the music he remained silent. Squee had no idea if that was a bad sign or not so he decided not to speak.

Johnny had no idea what band it was, but the song felt so...right. He felt like it was perfect for the relationship between him and Squee. Though he'd never keep Squee in ignorance.

Johnny began to listen to more and more music, then one day, in a particularly creative mood, he scribbled some lyrics in his Die-ary. Squee liked them a lot when it was showed to him, so, Johnny being Johnny he decided to create his own band.

Squee was reluctant to join, as well as Shmee who never wanted anything to do with Johnny in the first place. However, Johnny managed to convince him it was okay because his parents said so.

Squee was to stay at Johnny's house while things got together. He was scared by the idea of actually going_ into_ his neighbors home, let alone to stay there. But a very happy Johnny simply dragged the smaller to his home.

They were faced with a huge problem, how were they to assemble a complete band? Squee suggested that they talk to two of his internet friends, Dib and Lenore(though she seemed a bit off and young). For once Johnny and Shmee agreed on something, they didn't want to associate with possible predators.

However, Squee put up a good argument. Stating that Johnny could easily protect him from any danger. Finally, the elder agreed, they were off to the suburbs on the other side of the city.

Along the way, however, was a very unexpected surprise for Johnny. He was getting a brainfreezy for him and Squee when he bumped into someone a little _too_ familiar.

"I'm sorry" said the other, bending down and picking up his doughnuts "I didn't see you". The man had on a striped tee-shirt with fairly dressy pants. His hair was cut short and the top part had small pieces hanging. When he looked up Johnny noticed he had glasses and a goatee.

While the other looked amazed at the sight of him Johnny was merrily curious. The man looked very familiar, he raised his eyebrow at his expression, the man took a breath and took on a calmer front. "Do you remember me?"

The question surprised Johnny "Um...I have a feeling I met you" he said, shifting to the side to get a better view at the person. "I'm Edgar Vargas...you uh..killed me" said Edgar, he had a half smile on his face, confusing Johnny even more.

"Why are you smiling?" he asked, narrowing his eyes. Edgar frowned slightly but regained the expression. "You seemed...interesting despite the fact you wanted to kill me. Besides, I don't hold grudges" he said. "Why are you here?" plowed Johnny "Senor Diablo visited god. He wanted to see me for some reason. He explained that I was being put back on earth because I was the only good victim of his waste-lock and I deserve to be alive."

Johnny blinked, soaking up the information. "Huh...I guess that whole thing did happen" he muttered. He looked at Edgar "Well it is nice seeing you again" he said. "Um...I have a question if you don't mind" he said, assuming the same shy position he did on that fateful night. "Ask away" insisted Edgar, smiling for good now. "Um...I'm forming a band of sorts and I was wondering...do you wanna join?" Johnny looked up at Edgar, hope in his dark brown eyes.

Edgar hesitated slightly "Uh well...I guess I don't have much to loose" he stated. _'Just my job and home'_ he added silently "Who else is going to be in this band?" he asked.

"Me and Squeegee and a few of his friends" Johnny replied cheerfully. "Squeegee?" questioned the other "yeah, he's my little buddy". Edgar blinked in surprise, despite the fact Johnny killed him Edgar couldn't help but feel attracted to the man. "Alright" he said without thinking.

"Yay!" yelled Johnny, throwing his arms up in the air. For a split second Edgar thought he was going to hug him. Then Johnny lowered his arms "I really appreciate it" he said.

He was about to walk out when the man behind the counter yelled "You didn't pay for that you freak!". After brutally murdering the guy(much to Edgars distaste)he walked over to his small car.

Todd was leaning against the car, his brown orbs held confusion at the sight of Edgar. Which was good because he didn't notice Johnny's new blood stains. "Edgar this is Squee, Squeegee, this is Edgar" introduced Johnny. Edgar smiled and held out his hand "Edgar Vargas" he spoke, Squee smiled and shook the hand. "Todd Castil" he said quietly "Squee's my nickname. Oh, this is Shmee".

Squee held out the scared bear in front of him, Edgar seemed confused. "No offense but aren't you a little...old for a bear?" he asked._ 'Aren't you a little young to be in a band?'_ he asked mentally.

"I know" growled Johnny crossing his arms "That bear is good for nothing". "No he isn't! Shmee helps protect me from nightmares" insisted Squee, Johnny snorted and Edgar felt slightly confused. "Um, okay then...how old are you?" he asked kindly. "Thirteen and three quarters, my birthday is in January".

Edgar decided not to question the boy further and nodded. "Well, let us get going!" said Johnny. The three piled into the car and as they drove away Edgar wondered if he'd just made the biggest mistake of his life.

A/N:Remember!Reviewslove!Constructive criticism is also welcome,but please people don't complain about my grammer...I already know it stinks I need no reminders.Also,if the characters are a little O.C sorry,I had to make it work.


	2. Dib

**How Over The Stars Came To Be**

**Dib**

Disclaimer:JTHM (c) Jhonen Vasques (c) Slave Labor,Lenore (c) Roman Dirge (c) Slave Labor,Invader ZIM (c) Viacom a.k.a Evil Bastard Dictators

A/N:If you may have noticed Johnny never bothered naming the band yet nor did anybody bother asking. Don't worry, they'll come up with the name when everyone's assembled :).

Johnny cruised around the neighborhood, which seemed more pink than he was used too. "There!" exclaimed Squee, Johnny slammed on his break mostly due to surprise.

Ignoring the unpleasant sound of a car swerving around him and crashing ahead Johnny started at the blue building. It was surrounded by a completely electric fence that buzzed. Making a small 'hm' noise Johnny took the liberty of pulling up and parking in front of the house.

Squee immediately ran out of the car while Johnny and Edgar took slightly more time. "Dib!" exclaimed the happy boy, he was quick to accept the embrace of a skinny boy of about 14 or 15. His hair was a bit like Edgar's except with a scythe like lock in the middle of his head. He had glasses as well, but unlike Edgar you could clearly see his light amber brown eyes, similar to Squee's.

He wore a trench coat similar to the one Johnny got in hell that one time. His pants and boots were also similar to Nny's except he had steel bottoms, not steel toes. When he straightened one could see the jagged tooth smiley on his shirt.

Johnny glanced at Edgar who shrugged, they both made their way towards the two teens. Johnny looked very wary of Dib while Edgar looked very friendly. "Hello, I'm Edgar Vargas, a recently discovered friend of Johnny's" he repeated the action he did with Squee. "I'm Dib" said the other, who seemed a little afraid of Johnny. He smiled and shook Edgars hand, he immediately liked Edgar due to the fact he didn't have bloodstains on his shirt.

He looked at Johnny, managing to keep his smile. "You must be Johnny then, I've heard a lot about you" he said. Johnny blinked in surprise "Really?" he asked, Dib nodded "Of course, Squee told me you were really nice to him" he said. His expression then took on that of the slight fear he'd been feeling "He uh...mentioned you murdered people" he said.

Johnny blinked again "Uh..yeah..but only people who deserve it" he said smiling. "Don't worry, you don't look like you deserve it...yet" the maniac then started to laugh. Dib felt unsettled but tried to shake it "O-okay then" he said.

He looked over the three "Um...you want something to eat?" he asked, still slightly unsettled. "I do!" said Squee right away, Dib smiled at his friend. "Anyone else?" he asked, a little calmer. Edgar nodded "Yes please" he said. "Do you have any Skettios?" asked Nny, Dib looked confused "Uh...I can check" he said. "Then count me in!" exclaimed Johnny happily.

Dib opened the door using the hand scanner and everyone filed in. The Angry Monkey show was on and his purple haired sister, Gaz, was button mashing on her game.

Gaz had a gothic look about her, she wore an outfit similar to Todd's friend Pepito. A black dress adorned by a skull necklace, sewed underneath the sleeves of the dress where purple sleeves. They had black rings on them, she wore matching stockings and black shoes.

Her hair was purple as well and was long with teeth like bangs and a slight curl near her jaw. Her eyes(though not seen), were squinted shut with concentration as they normally are. On the rare occasions when she opens her eyes they are the same amber brown as her brother.

Edgar moved to talk to her but Dib lightly tugged on the elders arm. "I wouldn't if I were you, she kills anyone who interrupts her gaming" he warned. He heard Johnny snort slightly.

"He's right" spoke Gaz in a gravely voice. "I would heed his warning, and I'm on an important level so be quiet!" her command was rough. "I'll be as loud as I want to" retaliated Johnny "It's just a stupid game".

"What?!" Gaz turned around eyes fully open with a very homicidal gaze in them. She pulled herself to her knees putting a fist in the air, Squee moved back with his trade mark _"Squee!"_. "Why you-..." she cut off, gaining a shocked expression.

Dib was surprised, Gaz only had that face when they talked about Bloaty's...or video games. Johnny looked freaked out, it was apparent he never came across such a stare.

"Is she okay?" Squee whispered to Dib. At that point Gaz seemed to snap out of it, turning her head away, her eyes returning to their normal squinty state. "I've seen you" she said "You're the homicidal maniac...Nny or something" she continued, pointing at Johnny.

Johnny nodded, looking slightly confused. "Cool" she said, smiling a little "Feel free to kill him if he gets annoying" she pointed at Dib who gulped. Then she turned and went back to her game.

The three continued to the kitchen "I'd kill her first" grumbled Johnny, clearly annoyed. "Please don't" pleaded Dib "Scary or not she is my sister" he reasoned. "That's not scary, that's just annoying" Johnny contradicted, waving a hand idly.

After a nice lunch of Spaghettios the trio started to walk out the door. Dib stopped with his hand on the doorknob at the sound of Gaz. "Wait! Nny!" the younger ran up to the 5'6" man. "Can you sign this for me? That'll be really, really neat" she asked, holding up a newspaper article clipping and a sharpie. Johnny felt like refusing, but he didn't want to start anything since he wanted to get going.

He snatched the articled and scribbled his name sloppily, then quickly handed both objects back to Gaz. She smiled "Thanks" she said "I guess it's bye then". She sounded disappointed but walked back to her game anyways.

Dib opened the door "Come on" he said and the three walked out. They all piled into Johnny's gray buggy. Dib and Squee were in the back, Johnny and Edgar in the front.

"Nevermore is slightly further from here" Squee said quietly "the map says we should go straight for a few miles or so". Johnny was quick to move out "Thanks for the lunch Dib" he said "You're welcome" responded the teen. They took off in anticipation, unsure of what lay ahead. Dib turned back to get a last look at his house. His dad probably wouldn't notice his absence and Gaz wouldn't give a crap. He remembered Zim, his worst enemy, he hoped dearly the Irken wouldn't track him down


	3. Lenore

Normal 0 false false false EN-US X-NONE X-NONE MicrosoftInternetExplorer4

!-- /* Font Definitions */ font-face {font-family:"Cambria Math"; panose-1:2 4 5 3 5 4 6 3 2 4; mso-font-charset:1; mso-generic-font-family:roman; mso-font-format:other; mso-font-pitch:variable; mso-font-signature:0 0 0 0 0 0;} font-face {font-family:Calibri; panose-1:2 15 5 2 2 2 4 3 2 4; mso-font-charset:0; mso-generic-font-family:swiss; mso-font-pitch:variable; mso-font-signature:-1610611985 1073750139 0 0 159 0;} /* Style Definitions */ , , {mso-style-unhide:no; mso-style-qformat:yes; mso-style-parent:""; margin-top:0in; margin-right:0in; margin-bottom:10.0pt; margin-left:0in; line-height:115%; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:11.0pt; font-family:"Calibri","sans-serif"; mso-fareast-font-family:Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family:"Times New Roman";} .MsoChpDefault {mso-style-type:export-only; mso-default-props:yes; font-size:10.0pt; mso-ansi-font-size:10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size:10.0pt; mso-ascii-font-family:Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family:Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family:Calibri;} page Section1 {size:8.5in 11.0in; margin:1.0in 1.0in 1.0in 1.0in; mso-header-margin:.5in; mso-footer-margin:.5in; mso-paper-source:0;} 1 {page:Section1;} --

**Lenore**

A/N: I no longer feel it's my duty to put up a disclaimer... you guys get it now... if anyone reads this story. *cough*hint*cough*.

They drove into the night, Squee feel asleep easily like Edgar while Dib and Johnny remained awake. "Going to sleep?" asked Johnny, looking up in the mirror for a second. Dib shrugged

"Probably not, I never really could sleep in moving vehicles" he said.

Silence cut through the air again "How come you're never caught?" asked Dib, breaking it. "Because I can't be" replied Johnny "Why?", "I don't know". Dib blinked, deciding not to push the subject he looked at his hands.

"Do you remember what you wanted to be as a kid?" he asked after another second of silence. Johnny took a minute before answering, "I don't remember my life as a kid. All I remember was being pushed around and being called 'Noodle Boy'".

Dib looked up "I'm sometimes called Noodle Boy" he said quietly. Johnny found himself tightening his grip on his steering wheel. "Dib...can you promise me something?" he asked softly. Dib blinked and nodded "Yeah" he said, "Promise me that you'll never turn out like me," said Johnny.

Dib found himself shocked at the other's statement. But nodded again "Sure...of course, besides. I'm planning on being a Paranormal Investigator, even though nobody believes me. I'll show them, just wait; there's an alien in my class. Zim, I'm going to capture him and hand him into the government. He's trying to take over Earth but I'm not letting him"

Johnny listened quietly; the kid spoke with enthusiasm and determination. He smiled a little; maybe Dib had a good chance of not being like himself. "People are just ignorant," he said "Keep at it; they'll see when you prove them wrong".

"Really?" asked Dib, feeling excitement rise in him. Someone was actually encouraging him! It wasn't false either, Dib could feel it. "Yup" Johnny cheerfully insisted.

They didn't know but Squee had woken up during their conversation, being the light sleeper that he is. He was overjoyed at the fact Johnny had warmed up to Dib so well. He couldn't help but feel a little jealous because he wasn't Johnny's only friend anymore, **_'No Todd bad!'_** Shmee scolded him. **_'You shouldn't be jealous! Be happy! Maybe Johnny and Dib will leave you alone if they're best buddies'_**._'You're right, except I don't want Dib and Johnny to leave me alone, they're my friends!'_ Squee replied mentally.

'**_Don't be foolish my boy! I'm telling you they're a bad influence, what happens after Lenore joins huh? Where are you guys going to go!?'_**. Shmee made a lot of sense, dread filled Todd. The situation at hand was indeed, far from good. _'What do I do Shmee?'_ he asked fearfully **_'Run away as soon as you can'_** insisted the stuffed bear.

'_What if I get lost? I can't walk all the way back!'_ thought Squee, even more fearful than before.**_ 'Sure you can! I'll help, just stay away from that homicidal maniac and that crazy paranormalist'_**. Squee held back a whimper of fright; it looked like he wasn't getting any sleep that night.

After a night of traveling Edgar woke to the sunlight streaming in the car. At first he felt panic strike him, where was he?! Sitting up he looked about the car, Squee and Dib in the back sleeping and Johnny next to him.

Memories flooded back to him of the previous day. Oh god what the hell was he thinking?! He just decided to join a band with the guy who killed him and two teenagers.

Groaning he allowed himself to go limp in his car seat. "What's the matter?" Johnny's sudden question caused the man to jump. "Huh? Oh, not much" said Edgar, not wanting to upset the homicidal man.

He could see the navy haired man across from him frown. "Then why'd you groan?" he asked, his dark brown eyes darting to the bespectacled man for a second. The other sighed "I just...have second thoughts" said Edgar, his own concealed orbs still stayed on his hand.

"Oh" spoke Johnny quietly. "So...you're not going to join?" he asked. Edgar sighed "I don't know, I could lose everything, my house, my job. I mean, if we don't make it..." he trailed off.

A heavy silence penetrated the little car. Edgar felt bad, he also felt a little afraid, what happens if Nny decided to kill him again? Hours passed and Edgar heard a yawn behind him. Twisting a little he looked in the back to see Dib stretching.

"Morning" he greeted the younger softly, Dib looked at him through his round, black framed glasses. "Morning" he returned, with the same softness and with the same smile. Though his was a lot more tired than Edgars, after all the elder was up earlier than him.

Squee yawned and stretched as well "Morning all" he mumbled, straitening himself. He'd fallen asleep, surprisingly, due to the fact he was exhausted. He didn't sleep at Johnny's home due to his fear. Then, the car took a turn, Squee looked out the window "Welcome to Nevermore!" exclaimed Johnny.

They were passing through a cemetery; Todd shivered and held Shmee closer to him. Dib must've noticed because he placed a hand on Squee's shoulder "Relax" he reassured the other. "It's just a cemetery, the only thing that ever comes out of there is Mortos Der' Soulstealer, and he's already come out for his 100th year commute."

"_Squee"_ squeaked the boy, he knew Dib meant as well as Johnny did but that didn't make him feel better. "Other than that it's just a place full of dead people" continued the other.

Squee was officially terrified, he heard Dib sigh in defeat. "Why don't you think about something else until we get to Lenore's house?" suggested Edgar. "What did it look like again?" he asked, looking back at the smaller.

"She said it was in a big house on top of a hill" he said, pointing at a big house on top of a hill. "That must be it!" said Johnny, he made his way up the gigantic hill.

Pulling up the front of the large building Johnny got out of the car with everybody else. A little girl with scraggly blonde hair and very odd eyes was sitting in front of the house. She had on a black and white robe of sorts, besides her was Ragamuffin. A black and white doll with three black scraggly locks of hair to one side of his head. His body was striped with black and his arms and legs were bare.

The girl smiled a crooked smile at the sight of them. Her loopy looking eye bore into them. Todd once again uttered the sound that gave him his nickname. He never expected Lenore to be so...freaky looking.

Johnny looked the girl over, he noted the skull shaped brunettes in her hair. Which seemed to have an odd green hue to it. Even _he_ felt slightly intimidated by her. "You wouldn't happen to be undead...would you?" Dib hesitantly asked.

The girl's creepy smile grew bigger "Why yes I am" she said. _"Squee!" _yelled Todd, diving back into the car. Everyone looked over at him "Relax, just because she's undead doesn't mean she's going to kill you" reasoned Dib. All he heard was a whimper from the car.

"Oh, I'm used to it" mumbled Lenore, looking down. "He probably didn't expect...you to be....dead" explained Edgar feebly. Lenore looked up at him "really?" she asked. Edgar nodded "once he warms up to you he'd be fine" insisted Dib, managing a smile.

"Yay!" exclaimed Lenore, throwing her arms up in the air. The situation brought serious déjà vu to Edgar, who seen Johnny do the same exact action.

Then, a slightly awkward silence over took the trio. Lenore put her arms down and gazed at them. Ragamuffin coughed causing everyone except Lenore to jump. "Does anyone have any idea about what we're going to do?" he asked.

At the others dumbfounded stares he blinked his black orbs "What?" he questioned. "How can you talk?" asked Dib, everyone turned to him. He shifted, uncomfortable under their gazes.  
"Uh… if it's no trouble to answer" he added awkwardly. "Not at all" said Ragamuffin, waving a stubby arm.

"I used to be a really powerful vampire. But I ate the wrong person by accident. She was friends with a witch who turned me into a doll. To break the spell she cast I required a drop of blood to touch me. That was about a hundred years ago, she picked me up". Ragamuffin gestured to the girl next to him. "I think she was alive then cuz' she looked different. So, years later, she picked me out of her trunk and was sewing up my arm, cuz' it was ripped, that's when she pricked herself. A drop of her blood landed on me, but I was only half freed from my curse since she was embalmed."

Ragamuffin concluded his story to shocked faces. Only Lenore and Dib weren't gawking at him. Dib had been busy scribbling down everything Ragamuffin said.

"You actually _ate_ people?" Johnny asked, looking disgusted. "I _had_ too okay?! I was a freaking vampire for gods sake!" the living doll waved his arms obviously pissed. Johnny's eyes narrowed and everyone shifted from him. Then the skinny man relaxed slightly "I suppose it isn't gross if you _have_ to" he finally muttered, looking away.

"Exactly, and it isn't easy either." Responded Ragamuffin "I sometimes wonder if my race got killed off" he added. With his arms at his side he looked much calmer. "Me too" said Dib "From the information I got from my paranormal group there hasn't been a vampire attack reported in a very long time".

"Well, either we got killed off or we got better at attacking people" deduced Ragamuffin. "But let's get back on track, now, what do we do know?" He turned to Johnny and Edgar who looked at each other. "Umm... Maybe we should stay here and plan" suggested Edgar. "It is a big house, we'll stay wherever".

"Uhh… I got other friends living with me" countered Lenore. "Oh well, that kills that plan then" shrugged Dib. All eyes were back on the two adults. "Hmmmm…." Pondered Edgar, stroking his goatee. "What about a hotel or something?" suggested Johnny.

"Do we have enough money?" asked Edgar. Johnny shrugged and Edgar sighed. "We'll use my credit card then" he said. "Yay! Road trip!" squealed Lenore, hopping up and down. "I call window!" she added, raising one arm.

"I guess I'll grab middle then" grumbled Dib, obviously not pleased. Lenore's crooked smile was back on her face. "I guess we'll drive into town and see if we can get a room" said Edgar, Johnny nodded. Everyone piled in the small car, Squee was very glad to have Dib next to him.

"Road trip, road trip, goin' on a road trip" sang Lenore happily. The now crowded gray buggy started up and Johnny steered them back on the main road near the graveyard. "We follow this road to town right?" asked Edgar. "Uh… I think so" replied Lenore, Edgar sighed.

"Have a map?" he asked Johnny, the other nodded and pointed at the glover compartment. As Edgar fumbled inside it for the map (while avoiding getting his hand sliced), Johnny drove forwards. Almost everyone felt a sense that they were driving towards a new life, with both new challenges and new accomplishments. Whether it is for good or bad they will all march on.

Well…. Lenore was impervious to this feeling. But she was happy and that was a good enough motive for her.

A/N:You may have notice my writing style had changed slightly and is less chaotic. However, I feel it is unnecessary to edit all of the other chapters... I dun got all that much time Xd.


End file.
